otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Nephthys Station
Nephthys was a popular, if somewhat notorious, space station during the early years of Otherspace. Located in the Tomin Nebula in close proximity to Tomin Kora, Nephthys station was a center of commerce and underworld activity set outside the reach of either the Stellar Consortium or the Parallax. Nephthys was carved out of an asteriod of the type found commonly in the Tomin Nebula and appeared as essentially a great rock in space. Nephthys was a great place for anyone seeking hard-to-find goods or illegal materials, and those with the right connections could gain information from all over the galaxy there. The Cloak and Dagger bar on the station's commercial concourse was a great place to find skilled pilots or crewhands for anyone looking to outfit a ship, and it was also a frequent hangout for members of the Smuggler's Guild and Pirate's Guild. It also was quite common to see members of Lord Fagin's Elite Guard roaming about the place. Aboard Nephthys, people from all over the Fringe gathered to do business in quiet anonymity. It could be a rough place for the unprepared, but there was a certain expectation that anyone looking to do business there was entitled to a sort of privacy. If you didn't mess with anyone else's business, chances are no one would mess with yours. You could buy a ship aboard the station if you wanted, as there was a functional shipyard and several ship vendors; however, if you noticed that your recently purchased ship did not appear quite "new", and that there was fresh paint covering up an old registry number and perhaps a few blast scars, it was adviseable not to say anything about it. Nephthys was built by Lord Fagin, but in later years he leased it out to private operators. Nephthys was crippled by a Kretonian assault in 2651, and its atmosphere was vented to space. A reconnaissance mission from Sanctuary shortly after the colony ship returned in the year 3000 boarded the ruins of Nephthys in environment suits; they discovered that a few systems still had power but that most of the station was in ruins and it was open to the vacuum of space, preserving some of the bodies that had been aboard during its final moments. It appeared that while the ancient station was not currently inhabitable, it could perhaps be salvaged. Some time after that, Lord Boromov of Ungstir learned of the Sanctuary mission and launched a secret salvage operation to claim Nephthys for Ungstir. Boromov Technologies rebuilt the station, fitted it with a jump drive, and moved it to Ungstiri orbit in the Perseverance System, where it was renamed the Boromov Technologies Station. Only someone who had been aboard the original Nephthys might have recognized that the Boromov Tech station was Nephthys reborn. When the Nall invaded Ungstir in 3001, Nikolai Boromov, eldest son of Lord Boromov and head of Boromov Technologies, ordered the station to jump out of the Perseverence System to an undisclosed location. It is believed that this is how the Boromov sons, Ivan, Boris and Nikolai, survived the invasion while their father remained behind to confront the Nall. While the Boromovs later resurfaced on Tomin Kora after negotiating a merger between Boromov Technologies and Cabrerra Industries, the fate of the Boromov Technologies station remains unknown. Category:Classic Space stations